


Тайный Санта

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Ficlet, Fluffy Ending, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, One Shot, Secret Santa, Short & Sweet, you decide if its johnlock, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 02:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17092676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: Став друг для друга «Тайными Сантами», Шерлок и Джон прилагают все силы, чтобы подарок понравился.





	Тайный Санта

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Secret Santa](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16798228) by [NimWallace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NimWallace/pseuds/NimWallace). 



— Это будет весело, Шерлок!

Не отвлекаясь от микроскопа, Шерлок закатил глаза.

— Эта идея — такая глупость, Джон. _«Тайный Санта»_? Игра, названная в честь вымышленного персонажа в праздник, который у нас нет причин праздновать? Зачем?

— Потому что это _весело_ , — сказал Джон, записав имя Шерлока на листке бумаги. — И в этом году ты не будешь выяснять, кто есть кто.

— Как?! — заворчал он. — Я не смогу этого не сделать!

— Мы достанем имена в другой комнате, а затем уйдём, — сказал Грег. — Никакого обмана.

Джон многозначительно посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Ну, хорошо, — сказал тот. — Я с вами. — Вздохнув от облегчения, Молли, Грег, Джон, миссис Хадсон, а потом и Шерлок по очереди достали из шляпы записки с именами.

Шерлок даже не стал разворачивать записку, и без этого разглядев имя Джона.

_Джон. Это не должно быть сложно._

Спустившись вниз, все развернули записки, оставив детектива без подсказок.

Джон развернул свою.

_Шерлок._

***

Джон целую неделю думал о подарке. Учитывая то, что Шерлок был абсолютно непредсказуем в большинстве случаев, ему требовался хоть какой-то намёк. _«В любом случае он, вероятно, просто его выбросит»_ , — подумал Джон угрюмо.

Он даже написал в блог, прося совета у читателей. 

— Сочиняешь романтичную бессмыслицу, Джон? — сидя за столом, спросил Шерлок. Джон закрыл свой ноутбук.

— Да, — сказал он. А затем ему пришла в голову идея.

***

Шерлок никогда не дарил подарков.

Его семья никогда не преподносила друг другу подарки на Рождество, к тому же он просто не сходился с людьми настолько близко, чтобы дарить им подарки.

Но потом он _познакомился_ с Джоном, и всё изменилось. Он на самом деле… _хотел_ , чтобы подарок ему понравился. Что любит Джон? Уродливые джемпера, чай Early Grey, Пабло Де Сарасате*…

Пабло Де Сарасате.

Он посмотрел на свою скрипку.

***

Сочельник пришёлся на особенно холодную ночь, поэтому в камине горел огонь, а в гостиной пахло кедром.

Гости прибывали один за другим, и Шерлок, как обещал, не высказывал свои выводы вслух. Хотя он мог бы сказать, что Грег вручил подарок Молли, Молли — миссис Хадсон, а миссис Хадсон — Грегу.

Это означало, что свой подарок он получит от Джона.

Наконец все уселись по местам, и началось неловкое разворачивание подарков. Грег подарил Молли две пары пушистых носков с кошками, которых она очень любила. Молли подарила миссис Хадсон новый электрический чайник ( _О, это прекрасно, дорогая, чудесный подарок!_ ), а миссис Хадсон связала для Грега шарф с надписью NSY**.

Вручив Шерлоку что-то неаккуратно завёрнутое, Джон отвёл глаза.

— Не волнуйся, я _не буду_ дедуцировать, — пообещал Шерлок. Развернув подарок, он обнаружил толстую стопку бумаг, сшитых вместе. На обложке была надпись. —  _Дело Баскервиля_.

— Здесь несколько наших дел, — объяснил Джон. — Я снова их описал, но на этот раз так, как хотел ты. Никаких диалогов или чего-то подобного, только факты и то, как ты их раскрыл. Я ещё добавил судебно-медицинские отчёты и прочее.

Ошеломлённый Шерлок пролистал книгу.

— Я… спасибо, — сказал он. — Спасибо, Джон. Это прекрасно. — Он не знал, что ещё сказать. Он хотел, чтобы все остальные побыстрее ушли, чтобы он смог прочитать всё это.

Но потом он вспомнил, что у него тоже есть подарок.

Он вручил Джону небольшой свёрток.

— Я должен надеть перчатки? — дразня, спросил Джон. Шерлок улыбнулся.

— Ничего токсичного в этом году, — пообещал он. Джон развернул подарок.

У него ушла минута на то, чтобы понять, что это. CD, с названиями музыкальных пьес.

— Твои любимые, — объяснил Шерлок. — Пьесы, которые я играю и которые тебе нравятся. Я записал их для того, чтобы ты мог их слушать, когда меня не будет рядом.

Он покраснел, испугавшись, что, возможно, сделал что-то высокомерное, и Джону подарок не понравится. Но Джон смотрел на подарок, не отводя глаз.

— Всё в порядке… если ты захочешь его выбросить, то…

— Выбросить?! Что?! Шерлок, это здорово. Это… так трогательно.

Джон _плачет_?

— Я сделал что-то не так? — паникуя, спросил Шерлок.

— Шерлок, ему очень понравился твой подарок, — уверила его Молли. — Он тронут.

—  _О_ …

Он сделал всё правильно. Он заставил Джона почувствовать себя хорошо. Это было редкостью.

Миссис Хадсон улыбнулась.

Она не жалела, что подстроила эту игру.

***

Примечания переводчика:

* – Па́бло де Сараса́те (исп. Pablo de Sarasate, полное имя Пабло Мартин Мелитон де Сарасате-и-Наваскуэс – Pablo Martín Melitón de Sarasate y Navascués; 10 марта 1844, Памплона – 20 сентября 1908, Биарриц) – испанский скрипач и композитор.  
** – NSY – New Scotland Yard.


End file.
